This invention relates to a multiple wood truss connection in which a total of three to five hip and jack trusses may be supported by a metal connector at from two to three locations which is connected to a wood carrying girder, particularly in the construction of buildings with hip roofs.
Present connectors for wood trusses are custom made from metal plates which are joined by welding and then painted. These connectors are heavy, expensive, have limited holding capacity, and provide limited resistance to truss overturn and uplift forces.